wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Couture/Recurring Cast
This page is to list all the recurring cast members from the hit Wiki Channel Original Series, "Kitty Couture". Recurring Cast 'April Winter '- April is a best friend to Shelly and a fashion consultant to the store. She is one of Shelly's closest friends and is always there to support her. She works for a record company in Atlanta and often comes to her store to pull clothes and looks that new artist might want or like. She is nice and calm and loves to party. (Series Recurring Role) Sapphire Bannister as Morgan Mitchell - Morgan is a cousin of Tina and Tyler, when she comes to visit, Tina notices her nice and sweet personality starts to steal some of the attention, Tina is use to getting. She is a beauty pagent model who suffers to break free and stand out. (Guest Role, Season 1) Peyton Borough as Benjamin "Ben" Marshall - Ben is your all American guy. He is charming, athletic, funny, loves BBQ and a true gentle men at heart. He meets Kitty at a karaoke contest and does a pretty good job with her, letting her sing lead. He's caring, looks out for her and often sees the good in everyone. He becomes a good friend of Antonio's later in season 2 and is just a good guy looking for a good time. He doesn't know that Val is Kitty Couture. (Season 2, Reccurring Role - 7 episodes) Karoline Matthews as Lori Love – (Female), Lori Love is a supermodel who takes a certain liking into Antonio which makes Val a little jealous. For those who don’t know Val broke up with Antonio (after dating for a couple of months) before moving to New York, but when she moved back to Atlanta and starting doing Kitty Couture, her and Antonio remained friends, he still had feelings for her in season one, which you can catch up on in the season 1 episode descriptions, but towards the end of the season she told him to move on. Lori however will be that moving on, they start off as friends and it builds from there. Lori is a smart super model who is super nice even when Val is jealous, which she even admits to knowing towards the end of the season where her and Val become friends. She is smart, ambitious, super friendly and nice to everyone. She bonds with Antonio because he is so nice and finds him adorable when he tries to pretend to be as smart as her. She ultimately helps Val realize that she still has feelings for Antonio. Although she is mostly involved in Antonio’s storylines, she has a plot of her own, during the season she is helped to be more of herself and not what the shallow industry wants her to be. Later in the season when she and Val are friends, she gets help from Val, Tina, and Antonio on how to deal with staying true to herself. (Season 2 Recurring Role) Josh Andrews Jr. as Rico– (Male), Rico is around Tyler’s age. Tyler (played by Aidan Creature) who is Tina’s genius little brother meets him when he moves to town. Rico’s parents are loaded; his dad owns a new local arcade that everyone goes too. Rico is a bit more fearless and daring than Tyler, but this ultimately helps Tyler take newer chances. Their friendship, I guess can be compared to Flynn and Henry’s from “shake it up”, except from Henry’s point of view instead of Flynn. He would have to look about the same age as Tyler. I was even considering the guy from What’s Up With, but that was because there are very limited young actors who aren’t already involved in projects. So anyone can make an actor to audition for this part. Rico will probably have the most episodes of all the recurring characters for season 2, just because his role isn’t that major but affects a lot of Tyler’s storylines that deal with friendship and school. Rico will have one episode about his family and him as well. (Season 2 recurring role) Will Evans as Lee Tyson– (Male), Lee Tyson is a karate martial arts expert who first meets Tina at an arcade and tricks her into entering into his team so they can have the requirement of 6 people. After that he is impressed to see that Tina is not only beautiful but smart and tough as well. He flirts with her a lot and loves to spend time with her. Lee is a genuine, right to the point; tell it as it is type of guy. He is very open and has nothing to hide. In my head I guess you could say he’s a mix of Beck from Victorious , the blind guy from “Shake it up” that dated Cece, and the guy Spencer Boldman played in Zapped ( I forgot his name) lol. Lee’s real purpose will be one of the many ways Tina’s character gets more involved this season. He is only down for two episodes right now and possibly more if Tina ends up dating him. (Season 2 recurring Role) Mallory Jays as Catherine “Cathy” Matthews – (Female), Cathy is a new girl at school who is very talkative and annoying. When Valencia returns from fashion week she doesn’t know her or why people are being mean to her but after talking to her she learns why (because she talks to much). Val now tries to avoid her. Val first helps her be less talkative which helps her get attention from a guy, but later tells Cathy she should be herself and people she like her for who she is. Cathy is very sweet and nice and is super excited when Val offers to help her. Cathy only appears in episode 9.. (Season 2 Guest Role) Category:Characters